


Consequence

by AsexualMew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Issues, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Character Death, Frisk Has Issues, Gen, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Frisk, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMew/pseuds/AsexualMew
Summary: Did Frisk really expect to have their cake and eat it, too? After all of the horrible things they had done, all of the dust on their hands- their hands by their own actions! -did they really expect that they could have their happily ever after? Oh no, actions mean something. Even for those with the power to go back.It was their own doing, and now there's nothing that will make this stop.





	1. Halves

It's a beautiful day. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming... On days like these kids like me found it irresistible to be playing in!

On the side of a stream, I plopped down and began undoing my boots, slipping off my socks with them. From the water's reflection I could see Sans come up from behind me and grin at me.

“ _water_ you doing, kid?” He asked lazily.

I hopped into the stream, making a big splash that got all over my legs before turning to face him. I looked at him challengingly through my messy bangs.

“you want me to get in, too? this isn't exactly the beach, kid, and it's still chilly out.” Sans reasoned with me. And, sure enough, it was still February, and the water was freezing! Sans was still wearing his blue coat, even, but, honestly at this point I wondered if he ever took it off. I hadn't seen him without it since we got on the surface, after all.

But, dang it, I was determined to have fun today, and since Sans decided to take this walk with me, well, I wanted him to have fun with me! So I reached out to his hand and gently tugged him closer, to the edge of the water.

“heheh, okay, okay,” And to my horror, he stepped into the water, shoes and all!

I bit my lip trying to keep from laughing, but a few chuckles came out anyway. This seemed to make the whole thing worth it for the skeleton! Before long, I was splashing him with water which he'd get hit with every time.

After a few minutes of this, I was tracking down tadpoles on my hands and knees against the slippery green stones beneath me. Sans sat on the edge of the stream, watching up ahead how the branches of the trees swayed with the wind, making their shadows weave together on top of us. “i don't know but maybe you should get out soon,” He suggested. “i'd hate it if you got sick. tori would give me so much trouble for that.”

I stood from my spot on the stream, looking back at him. A slight pang hit my chest, and without a single tadpole caught, I climbed back out and sat next to him by the stream. When I looked up at his face, he seemed to be smiling back, but I couldn't tell if it was real or not. I wasn't ever the best at reading Sans.

Like, _would_ he care if I got sick? I'd never _actually_ know. I don't think I trusted that I knew him well enough to be able to tell either way. Sans was kind of different from a lot of my other monster friends. Truly, one of his entire shticks was wearing a facade. He _threatened_ me in the restaurant underground after he knew he didn't _have_ to. What was the point, Sans? Beyond that, I was _almost sure_ he knew. He had to know, right? About how I could go back? And if he knew about that, he would also remember everything I did, wouldn't he? But despite these two things, he treated me on the surface the same as he'd normally treat me underground. All with laughs and jokes and all the friendliness in the world. It was so easy to _want_ to trust him, but, was he really my friend?

“eh? do I got ketchup on my face or something? staring a long time.” Sans' eyes seemed to be smiling as he asked that. In embarrassment, I looked back to my bare feet as I swayed it through the water and watched its ripples. Our reflections were dark, much more shadowy from this angle. “or,” Sans begun again. “did you want to ask something?”

I quickly looked back up at him. Had I been caught? Was he reading my thoughts? What do I say? I open my mouth, and my rarely used voice cracked through the air before,

“yes, I have tried hair growth medication, but no, i simply don't think it works on skeletons.”

My expression flattened out in annoyance. He seemed to get a kick out of that and laughed. I pushed against his shoulder gently, tipping him just a bit that he could easily right himself again. He didn't.

“help, i've fallen and i can't get up!” the bonehead chuckled, and groaning, and grabbed him by his arm and back and righted him again. At this point, I couldn't help but be set in a better mood as I just held onto his arm and kicked the water some more. His coat was so warm and dry, and I was not. Too late. I was still too determined than to pull my feet out of the water. “so, really, what's rattling up there in that skull of yours?”

Oh. Okay, so he was interested in knowing?

What do I say? What do I ask? _Are we really friends?_ No. I wouldn't be able to stand his answer if he said no. No. No I _should_ be brave and just ask that. I didn't deserve to think he was my friend if he really wasn't, after everything I had done. Better yet, I _did_ deserve to feel worse about what I did. I opened my mouth to ask that very thing but it wasn't coming out so easily.

Thankfully, Sans was patient. While it normally wouldn't take me a long time to get the words out that I needed, on occasion, it was harder than it normally was, and would take me some time.

Did I really want to ask this though? I suddenly remembered what prompted this question in the first place. He said _Mom_ would get onto him if I got sick. So, I swayed a little bit back and forth and asked, “Can I wear your coat?”

I don't think Sans was expecting that because he started laughing softly. “ _can you wear my coat?_ ”

I corrected myself. “May I wear your coat, please?” I shivered up against his arm in show that I was cold.

Sans got a kick out of this. “how about we get you home and you can dry off there?”

_No!_ A gut wrenching feeling crawled through me. It.. Were those my feelings, or Chara's?

_*Chara?_

But there was no answer. The feeling persisted, however. And, regardless if it was Chara's feelings bleeding into me, as they did, some times, muddling the line up between them and me, it still didn't change the fact that I really didn't want to go right now anyway.

I rapidly shook my head and stood up, mostly to get my feet out of the water as I tried to kick them dry. It mostly just made them colder, though, now being exposed to the chilly February air.

*Thank you.

Sans sighed. “okay. but you're not wearing my coat.” He leaned back on his elbows, winking at me. “i've got no meat on these bones to keep me warm!”

What a bold faced lie! Not that he had no muscle or anything, cause, well, no that was obviously true but, he was a monster, and I doubted that he felt the cold at all. So I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sans chuckled up at me. “sorry but a skeleton like me has to keep some of his secrets, right?”

Oh, so a coat of secrets, was it? How come I felt that was a lie, too, and he was just being weird about it? Nevertheless, I internally promised to myself,

_*One day, Sans, I will wear that coat of yours. And when I do, you're never getting it back!_

I grinned at the thought.

Sans just lazily smiled at me and closed his eyes. Perhaps he thought it was a good time for a nap? It was about 2pm now, was probably as warm as it was going to get. So maybe it was right for him to nap, and, for me, to take this time to dry off, running around or something?

So I walked around, keeping an eye on Sans to make sure he wouldn't just teleport away and leave me here in the woods.

*Ah, a mushroom.

*Another mushroom.

*You recall from one of Toriel's books that this one is poisonous.

_*Ah, yeah, thanks._

I had fun exploring around, looking at all that the nature here provided. It been about thirty minutes, and I was pretty dry now, albeit, still cold, and there, in the distance, I saw something gleam.

My legs took me to gleaming rock, and I quickly looked back to see if I could still see Sans resting by the stream. When I confirmed he was still there, I bent over and investigated the rock.

The crystal?

*That is a kyanite.

Lucky find! I picked it up. Half of the rock,

*Geode.

Half of the geode looked rough and like any other rock. But on the _inside_... The inside glittered and sparkled! It was a grey-blue, almost matching the colour of Sans' coat! I quickly let my eyes roam across the landscape, trying to find any other like this. Ah! Not too far was another geode. I put the two together, gems facing each other to see if they were two sides of the same geode, and they _were!_

Quite pleased with myself, I stood up and started running back to Sans to show him. Maybe I could keep one half for myself and then give the other half to Sans as thanks for hanging out with me? Even if he just mostly slept!

I stopped abruptly at the lazing skeleton bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet as I held one half of the geode in either hand respectively.

Sans slowly opened an eye at me and yawned. Light sleeper. “whatchia got there, kid?” And in a second, I dropped down to his side and excitedly held up the gems to show him, eagerly awaiting his approval. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and retrieved half of a geode from my hand. “hey, this _rocks_!” he exclaimed as he started to examine it.

I, largely, ignored the easy pun, and moved up close beside him, peering over his shoulder to see his half at the same time as I held up my own to look.

“not even a pity laugh? you truly have a heart of _stone_ ,” Sans grinned back at me briefly. “well it seems _crystal clear_ to me that I've got the wrong audience!”

“ _Sans!_ ” I bemoaned, and he laughed, going back to examining the geode I handed him.

“well i only ever really had exposure to the crystals underground,” He started, and I nodded. “but i'm sure we could use the internet to figure out what it is.”

_*Kyanite._

My thoughts rung in response.

And then the kyanite, clenched in my hand, flew up and straight for Sans' skull, crashing against it, right above his brow.

It was like slow motion after that.

Confusion and panic blossomed through me, as I felt Sans' weight shift against my arm, and then off of me completely as he fell back against the ground, staring at me with a brief look of betrayal before it turned into resignation two seconds later. Some bone flaked off of his head and into the cavity of his skull, right as I was leaned over him, crystal in hand as it rose high and came down against the same spot on his skull, truly concaving it in.

All that was left of Sans after that was dust in his clothes.

LOVE Increased!

I yelled, panicked, but nothing came out. Instead, now I was standing tall. I wasn't doing this. I didn't do this! And, truly, any time my body _ever_ moved on its own, it unsettled me to my core, but this- this was too much! I _killed_ him.

No wait, _I_ didn't kill him,

 

*Don't forget, Frisk.

 

Oh, oh no.

 

*You are not above the consequences.


	2. Snail Pie

_I was perfectly secure._

_I was at home._

_When the barrier was broken, Mom opened her arms to me, and welcomed me into her life permanently._

_I love her so much, I love all of them so, so much. But then, why am I crying?_

_My bed was soft, my blankets warm. I was heavily breathing into them as the weight of the situation grew, pressing itself down onto my form._

_I was safe. Monsters are free and happy. I am safe! I'm safe!_

_God, the tears were running down my face._

_*I don't want them to find me! I don't want them to find the monsters!_

_*I don't want them to._

_*I'm scared._

_*I'm scared and I want to go back._

_Everything was okay. Nothing was the matter._

_Everything was okay, now! Everyone is safe!_

_*I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe. There's nothing the matter._

_A desire, deep and real tugged at my very soul._

_*I want to go back._

_Back where I knew what would happen. Back where the magic_ did _happen. Back where I made all of my friends and family, and where for some great, wonderful moments, I was_ happy _._

_Back before reality set in again._

_And there it was, I could see it in my mind's eye, the tool that so very easily could grant my wish._

_An option._

_I could continue as I was going, on the path to the future, or, I could RESET._

_With little hesitation, with knowledge that I would be here again, in this bed, I reached for this desire with everything inside of me,_

 

… _and then I woke up in the ruins._

 

* * *

 

Panic overtook me, but my body was moving normally, as if I... Chara? We... didn't just commit murder- as if I didn't just watch Sans' face fall into his skull before he turned into a lump of dust.

I wanted to cry, but nothing would produce. Although, _I didn't deserve to cry anyway_. I had already been the cause of death for Sans once before- I made that happen. And honestly, even though I wanted to argue it, I knew Chara was doing this because of me, right? I didn't want to believe it true, but, _I knew_.

I couldn't mourn Sans. I didn't _deserve_ to mourn Sans. I _never_ deserved to mourn Sans. _Murderers aren't allowed to cry when they murder their friends_.

*You through whining to yourself?

Chara was lifting our leg up and examining the dust that got on it before hobbling away from the pile of clothes and dust Sans had left behind. They moved into the water and started wiping the dust off of us and our clothes. 

*Still want to wear that coat?

I inwardly jerked back at that callous suggestion. We glanced over to the grey-blue coat, now covered in what remains of our friend.

_*Why are you doing this exactly?_

Chara shivered in the stream water and crawled on out, wringing out our shirt.

*Because I don't want anyone to know I killed Sans until later.

_*That's not what I meant._

*Why are you being obtuse?

I hesitated.

Chara stood up straight and walked to a non-shadowy area, trying to soak up any rays from the sunlight as they could.

*You know why I'm doing this.  
*You are the reason I'm doing this.

 ...Then this was stupid! And I wasn't taking it. The realness of Sans' recent demise at my hand quickly fled me as I focused my will on fixing this mistake, going back, and making it so Chara wouldn't, _couldn't_ do this. I would warn Sans, even.

I concentrated on going back. On fixing this.

I could feel that we were moving, walking, picking something up... It was Sans' clothes. Chara dumped them in the water before rinsing their hands once more in the stream.

I focused harder, trying to pinpoint that feeling of wanting to go back and actually _doing it_. But it wasn't coming to me at all. It was beginning to frustrate me a little, and I kept at it for a while. Then, while we were walking the path out of the woods, it hit me. Chara had not once, _ever_ controlled my body for large segments at a time. It was always just a few seconds at most. Chara really wasn't intending on giving my body back to me. Was this what they meant when they took my soul?

We were already on the main path back home. Our house was just a few blocks down from here, actually. The sun was actually doing a good job drying us off, too, although our shorts were still wet and... 

*Are you done trying to RESET your world away?

That caught my attention.

_*Do you know why I can't?_  

*It is because I do not want you to.

Chara was... controlling that now? Could Chara reset now? Could they always reset? Were they always in charge of _letting me reset?_

Oh no. No, Sans was _actually dead_ and would probably remain dead for quite some time!

*I do not think you get it, Frisk, so I will say it clearly for you.  
*You're _never_ going back. There is no fixing this. This isn't like every other time where you got scared or bored or upset and decided to start over from the beginning. 

Fear set itself into my heart.

*You can't think like that anymore. Or, you can, and you will be disappointed.

Oh.

Despite Chara thinking this, however, it didn't feel really. It felt like I could stop this at any time, I just couldn't figure it out. And- And surely, that _was_ the case, too.

I'd get Chara to stop this.

I'd let them blow off steam for a bit, and then I'd convince them to stop it.

They wanted to hurt me, and in truths, I deserved it. So I would let them.

 

And so we walked, until we were home, in the house Mom chose to share with a few of our friends until the other homes got built. We entered, not saying anything, but upon closing the door, we were greeted by Mom.

“Oh, Frisk!” She approached, straightened out my sweater on my shoulders, and tucked hair behind my ear. “Did you have fun, my child? Where is Sans?”

We shrugged, but my stomach dropped at her immediate mention of our late friend. Panic also swelled inside of me that she would be our next victim as well as whoever was home. Our heart seemed to remain calm, but that could just be how calm Chara was about this whole thing. I didn't- I didn't want her dead...

“I should send him a text, thanking him for taking you out.” Mom turned, grabbing her phone from her pocket and already, she began texting, a slight smile growing on her face.

We started walking away from her, and towards the kitchen, no longer looking at her. For a split second we saw Flowey in the living room. He seemed to be concentrating on us for some reason.

* _He knows!_

*You're being paranoid.

But maybe he _should_ know? Was there anything I could do to alert his attention?

As we entered the kitchen, Mom called back to me. “I have baked us some snail pie to share with our neighbors, but feel free to take a slice now if you want any.”

Chara, however, went straight for the silverware, opening the drawer and pulling out a knife in a paper sheath. They slipped it out and examined the impressive looking knife for a moment before moving to the pie and cutting a slice.

_*Your dagger is in my room._

It was hidden in there somewhere, I forget where, though, but I did keep it, as it was Chara's and I didn't want to leave it behind. 

*I am far more inconspicuous this way.

_*...Ah._

*Inconspicuous means not being suspicious or attracting attention.

_*Oh. Okay._

I wasn't caring about that right now.

Chara slipped the knife into the back of my shorts at the waistband before slipping my sweater over it. Then, we grabbed the slice of pie with our bare hand and shoved it into our front pocket the best we could, squishing it in with a _squelch_ noise. I knew we'd be smelling like snail pie for the rest of this timeline.

It occurred to me that Chara must not be intending to attack Mom here, or Flowey for that matter, if they had put up the knife. It was probably because of their feelings about their family, right? Hope fluttered in my chest at this thought. Maybe I could get us out of this timeline before she dies? Maybe she wont die?

And just like that, we were rushing back to the front door, grabbing my purple jacket I had hanging up and slipping it on.

“Oh, you're leaving again already?” Mom turned to us from her spot in the living room. Flowey was staying strangely quiet as he studied us.

Chara ripped our eyes away from him and back to mom and there was hesitation before we answered. “Undyne.” Chara said, and my voice was quiet, but firmer than usual.

Mom didn't seem to catch this, and we didn't look back to Flowey to see if he could tell if anything was up either.

“Well, I suppose that is okay! Just please be back before the sun goes down.” Mom smiled kindly as she watched us leave with zero suspicions.

My heart felt a pang of guilt.

_*I'm sorry, Mom._  

*Your apologies means nothing to anybody.  
*But you know that, already. 

I did.

Flowey muttered something under his breath, that earned a glance from Chara, but Flowey was already looking away. Sulking?

Then, we were on our way to the local gym.

 

We pulled the hood of my jacket up over our crown, and zipped it up half way. I didn't realize how cold my hands were until we crammed them into my pockets.

_*So, Undyne?_

*Don't be an idiot, Frisk.

*She needs to be taken out without knowing anything is amiss, just like Sans. It's all easy after that.

We looked both ways before crossing the street before walking across, passing monsters on the way. Chara would nod at them or wave at them as we passed, just like I would, normally.

_*So all of these monsters... They're safe?_

*For now.

_*But I don't even hardly know most of them. Don't you just want to hurt my friends to hurt me?_

*I do want to hurt you, but that's not all there is. Plus, they've all died because of you before, so I don't really care.

_*How could you not care?_

*How didn't you?

_*..._

I didn't like this. It was already hard as it was trying to scrub the mental images from the things I had done before out of my head, but now I'll have more of those to dream up on nights I have nightmares, or to see playing in my head as I hug my friends.

_*There's a lot of ways to hurt me, Chara._

*So?

_*You could take one of the many ways to hurt me, or, all of the ways to hurt me, without involving innocent monsters._

_*..._

_*Chara?  
_ _*Chara, I'm serious. Let me prove it to you._  

Chara turned right, going down the street the gym was.

_*Chara, name your price, and I'll do it. I'll do anything to right the wrong I've done. I'll do anything to make you feel better about all of that!  
_ _*I'm so sorry, so please?_

We stopped in front of the gym and I could see our reflection in the windowed door. I looked detached from the world. 

*I have no doubts that you would blind yourself for me if I told you that was what I wanted.  
*But what I want, Frisk, is for you to suffer the consequence of your own actions.  
*I want you to actually live with what you've done.

Then we entered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 2 out! I'm not used to writing to be honest with you. I'm very nervous I'm not doing too well of a job, and I really do hope I get the characterization of everyone down well, which I have doubts about. I'll try to get Chapter 3 out sooner, friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter all the way through!!
> 
> To be honest, I'd really appreciate it if you left comments while reading this fic? This is my first time I've ever attempted writing a story for at least like, ten years. I'm really nervous. I'm also excited though lmao.


End file.
